Touchi Shuuji
(Defender) |number = 2 |element = Wind |team = Diamond Dust |seiyuu = Kodaira Yuuki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha |debut_anime = Episode 053}} Touchi Shuuji ( ), also known as IQ (アイキュー), is a defender of Diamond Dust. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"He starts studying the moment he wakes up. His IQ must be over a thousand by now."'' Appearance He has grey hair and black eyes, unlike his younger sister, Touchi Ai, who has brown eyes and purple hair. He wears glasses. Personality Just like most members of Aliea Gakuen, they have a great deal of love and respect towards their "father", Kira Seijirou. On the field, he also looks after his younger sister. He is implied to be extremely intelligent, and spends a lot of time studying. Plot He first appears in the match of Diamond Dust Vs. Raimon. In the end, the match between Diamond Dust and Raimon ended in a tie with a score of 2-2 which made Gazel disappointed at the score. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' To recruit him, you must first defeat Diamond Dust in the post game. Then select him in the machine. He will appear in the Fuuji forest. The location where he will appear is: Go in the right direction as soon as you enter the Forest. Head straight and take a left turn, then a left and a right turn. Go straight and take the final left turn. He will appear there. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit IQ, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': The universe's strongest confidence (宇宙最強の自信) *'Topic': Secondary School's learning method (進学校の勉強法, obtained at Eito Gakuen) *'Manual': Ice Ground *'Item': Umi no Shoes (うみのシューズ) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1720 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit IQ, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Kurakake Clara *'Player': Touchi Ai *'Topic': Test (テストの話題, obtained at Raimon's music room) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1400 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit IQ, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from The Genesis at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Reference Books (持っててよかった参考書, randomly dropped from Brilliants (ブリリアンツ) outside Shindou Takuto's house) *'Photo': Massara Blackboard (まっさらな黒板の写真, taken on the third floor of Raimon's second building) *'Topic': Important Exam (大切な試験の話題, obtained on the first floor of Raimon's main building) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * }} Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Another Chaos' *'Blizzard Bomber' *'Kriago' *'Relations' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Guard Stars S' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Cold Freeze N' *'Cold Freeze R' *'Megane Legends' *'Team Blizzard' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Cool Megane' Wii *'Aliea Gakuen' Trivia *His alien name "IQ" could refer to the stereotype of people with glasses being smart. He and his sister seem to represent two common stereotypes in Japan: a smart (IQ) handsome (Ikemen UP!) boy with glasses and a cold (IC = "icy") beautiful (Oiroke UP!) girl. Navigation fr:Alan Downhill Category:Original series characters